Follow Me
"How on earth were you able to drag that Drayjon?" I had the impulse to ask Jay-Jay after we took care of our little task. "Oh...I've been with people who've taught me some things." "I see." "Are you sure you don't know any Eriks?" She asked again. "Cross my heart." She looked hesitant of something. I was wondering what, unless "Erik" wasn't this person's real name. That only made me more curious. So much lying about names! I needed to know exactly who they were. "His name is Ecuram Ferata," Jay-Jay's voice suddenly sounded hoarse, as if hoarse with grief. Surely this man was not dead? "Never heard of him." I grumbled. "A middle name would make matters better, you know." "I don't know his middle name." "Well, isn't that helpful for us all?" "Well, sorry!" She snapped. There was silence between us for a heavy moment. I was more concerned about when the tranquilizer would run out on the Drayjon, but an interesting theory came to my mind. "You love that man, don't you?" I said quietly. Jay-Jay's face lit up like redstone. "Don't be rediculous." She turned her back on me. "So much lying involved with your life. I know you do," I stepped in front of her. "But be sensible. You're out in the middle of the wild, Jay-Jay, and you've got nowhere else to go but with me." Our eyes locked at that. Why did I say that? An assistant would only get in the way of things. But Jay-Jay was too much of a character to be dissected or zapped or melted. Something else could take her place for the dissecting and burning. "Why do you call me Jay-Jay?" She frowned. "I'm not very fond of people calling me by my real name." "Jay-Jay isn't your real name. It's Jessica." I saw her stiffen. "Why don't you like it? It's a good name. 'Sky' just sounds like rubbish. Would you rather I call you Blue Jay? Those are some nice blue eyes you have there." "No." There was something she wasn't telling me and I wanted to know what it was. "You lie, you hate your own name, you're physically weak, you're easily scared...something screwed up in your life, didn't it?" "How would you know?" Jay-Jay countered. "I can see it in your eyes." She backed up when I took a step closer. "Those are eyes of pain. Misery. I'd know because I focus on eyes a lot." Jay-Jay whirled around, about to leave, when I grabbed her shoulder and held her in place. "You can't get anywhere on your own. But I know what it's like to lose someone close to you." "Like you care, you sexist scientist," Her insult only washed off me. "I don't know who this Ecuram Ferata is, but I can find people when others can't. You've got no choice but to follow me." Jay-Jay looked slightly confused. "I thought I was your test subject. Remember?" "Of course I remember." I replied. "But completely disregard everything I have told you before that Drayjon attacked. Because Drayjons can't withstand the magnetic pull of a Black Hole. Something isn't right here." I started pacing the grass. "We've got two problems now - your lost friend and that strange Drayjon." "But," I added. "In case you still want to be a test subject, then it shall be done - your first test would be how well you can cope with my insanity." "How long does it last?" "Until you leave me." ------------------- I led Jay-Jay back into the lab and went into one of its many rooms with a big hub computer. "I need information about this Ecuram if I'm gonna find him," I ordered. "What does he look like?" She listed off his physical appearance - short brown hair, blue eyes, green T-shirt, and jeans. Sounded normal enough for a human. I hurriedly typed in these to the computer with a scanning program, but the computer needed more than that to track him. "What's his tier?" I asked. "HyperDerika," Jay-Jay responded. "He's a HyperDerika? You don't see too many of those people anymore." HyperDerikas, as I recalled, were some of the strongest people alive and could revive themselves easily as well as use all sorts of kinetic powers. They say there are only 6 alive, but for a while, I disconsidered it. When I typed in his tier, the computer immediatly gave me a response - but there was a problem. Something fizzled and popped inside the computer, and it died out. When I looked over, one of the test beakers with acidic liquid was resting on top of the monitor. "Crap!" I grumbled. "That Drayjon knocked over all the harmful chemicals and broke my computer!" I wasn't any Hyperwhatsit, so it was impossible for me to just teleport to this man. But it was also impossible for this man to just teleport to me or his comrade, Jay-Jay; whatever had killed her in the first place also demoted her to a Probrum, which means she cannot be teleported to. Which explained why she was so weak to the plasma taser. "What are we going to do?" I heard Jay-Jay ask behind me. I whirled around and felt a grin crawl up my cheeks. "We, my friend, are going to find your comrade." Category:Fanficitons Category:ThaChompyLeader's Fanfics Category:The Worldwalkers Saga